


A Heaven Out of Hell

by havemy_heart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Community: slashthedrabble, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstanding, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havemy_heart/pseuds/havemy_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Stiles went to college, Derek is the only person Stiles is pushing away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heaven Out of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> written for the LJ comm slashthedrabble's prompt 317: jealous. It was so hard to stick to the word limit (even though AO3 says I'm one word short). I had written so much more and had to edit edit edit, so it might be a tad choppy. Not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Title from the Shakespeare play _A Midsummer Night's Dream_.

Derek frowned as he pressed 'end' on his phone. Ever since Stiles left for college, he didn't seem to have time for Derek anymore. Derek yelled in frustration.

First Stiles stopped coming to pack meetings. Derek understood because, even though Stiles was only an hour away, college was new and exciting; an adjustment was to be expected.

Then Stiles' daily emails became weekly. Derek still understood, although he was positive Stiles still talked regularly with his father and Scott. It was increasingly difficult not to let jealousy consume him. Why did they get to remain part of Stiles' life while Derek was being phased out?

Their relationship was complicated. He had taken Stiles' virginity and they were exclusive, yet they didn't hold hands or go on "normal" dates. He thought Stiles was okay with that, but maybe not.

Derek didn't know how to stop this growing rift between them, but he had to stop it. Stiles was important to Derek in so many ways and no one else could take his place.

It was times like these that he missed Laura the most. She would have known what Derek should do.

He decided there was only one thing to do. Grabbing his jacket, wallet and keys, he headed out the door.

******

Stiles threw down the highlighter and rubbed a hand over tired eyes. He had been staring at his anthropology notes for an hour and still felt unprepared for his midterm.

The coffee was gone and he needed more for an all-nighter. He grabbed his keys to head to the local coffee shop.

He opened the door and jumped about a foot when he saw Derek standing there.

"Dammit, Derek! Give me a heart attack, why don't you!" He frowned in confusion at his late-night visitor.

"What are you even doing here?" Stiles continued, as Derek pushed his way into the room.

"You've been ignoring me more and more, Stiles. I don't know what I did wrong, but I can't take it anymore. I want my boyfriend back."

Stiles was shocked. Derek had just called him his boyfriend.

"Do you mean it?" Stiles asked in a subdued voice.

"Mean what?" Derek asked, confused.

"You called me your boyfriend. You've never done that before."

Derek was stunned. Not only at the words, but at Stiles' insecurity.

"Of course you're my boyfriend. You haven't met someone else, have you?"

"In all the time we've been together, you've never called me that. We weren't exactly a normal couple. I pushed you away because I thought that's what you wanted."

"Why would I want that? The person I love most in the world won't talk to me anymore!"

Stiles gaped at Derek. "You love me?"

Derek tipped Stiles' chin up and kissed him deeply. "I love you."

Stiles pulled back with a grin. "I love you, too. I'm sorry for everything."

"Not as sorry as I am."

"So, I hear makeup sex is pretty awesome."

Derek laughed out loud. Everything would be alright.


End file.
